Family
by 7Seven7
Summary: Casey starts a family with everyones favorite detective:  Sorry, it's 2 am so i cant really think of a better summary/title.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

_**Author's Note**___Hey People! Ok, so I know I should probably focus on updating my other stories first, but I keep getting ideas and I can't contain them all!

_**Disclaimer**___ I don't own any of the following material. The characters are a copyright of NBC/ Dick Wolf. The plot's all mine though

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

A bottle of champagne, dim lighting, your favorite Yankee Candle scent, and a few rose petals: that's how it all starts off. Then nine months later the love of your life just fainted at the realization of becoming a father while you sit through you 23rd hour of agony. But let's back track, shall we?

The date: Saturday, May 15th, 2010; time: 3:15 pm. The place: Saint John the Baptist Cathedral Manhattan. Olivia and Delilah- my best friend since law school- stand in front of me wearing light purple strapless silk bridesmaids' dresses while carrying small bouquets of white carnations. My father- Greguska (Greg) Novak- stands beside me in the M60 door gunner's uniform that got him asylum. I may be mistaken, but is that a tear I see fall from his eye as he gives away his only daughter?

Ahh, then I hear the music start to play as my almost husbands niece walks down the aisle with my nephew as they drop the petals of purple carnations on the floor. First Olivia walks down. Then, my maid of honor turns to me and says, "Don't sweat it, Case. He's a great guy, you're a wonderful gal, it's meant to be". I love Delilah. She gives me a hug and a smile as she leaves off down the aisle. Then it's just me and Dad.

"Casey, I love you so much. I like him. He seems nice. Just let me know if you ever need help with anything or if I ever need to kick his sorry ass" my dad says with a wink. I give him a kiss on the cheek and say "Thanks dad".

Then MY song starts. The classic organ played bride's march. My heart starts going a million miles an hour. I hate attention- but your wedding day isn't going to be a day where you can fade into the background. I take a deep breath- and my Dad's hand- and pace slowly down the aisle. People push out of the pews taking picture- who would have thought that so many second cousins of mine would want a picture of me in a long white dress?

The people clear out of the aisle as we come down and then I can see him- he stands there with that big, goofy smile on his face that accompanies the little imperfections he has that I just love- his almost too close together eyes; his big forehead or receding hairline- or maybe it's a little of both.

I feel light headed- this is so surreal. I can't believe that in a few minutes I'll be Casey Jana Stabler.

I finally reach the altar. My father whispers something to Elliot the joins Elliot's hand to mine and says "My blessings to you both- may you live wonderful, happy, fulfilling lives together". Aww, Dad. Don't be so sweet or I'll cry.

The priest is talking about matrimony and all that jazz, but I feel half sick from nervousness. My ears are ringing, the room is spinning, and the only thing in focus is his face. I hear him say "I do", so I decide to pay attention.

"And do you, Casey Jana Novak take this man, Elliot Joseph Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death should part you?"

"I do" I say confidently.

"Then by the power invested In me by the state of New York and by the Lord God, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot engulfs me in a huge, passionate kiss while people clap and whistle. Now that I think about it, the tradition of having your friends and family cheer for you to make out with someone seems kind of perverted, but I don't care- this is bliss.

We're all at the hotel now. They have a pretty big dining hall. Someone paid for open bar, so it's open season for my mom's side. It would be for my dads side, but the hotel doesn't have the kind of international ale they like.

We're dancing and talking to people and meeting people and all that jazz, and before you know it its 11 o'clock. Many people have already left, but we've got to say goodbye to the people who haven't. After that, me, El, and Liv head to Liv's house- conveniently 3 blocks away. We change into casual clothes and she drives up to the airport to make our 3:00am flight to Houston, Texas. From there we go to Los Angeles International. Then we arrive in Honolulu by morning. We check into our hotel on lanai at 10:30 and we grab some breakfast. We do the classic tourism stuff, and by nightfall, we cut back to the scene I started out with: champagne, dim lighting, my favorite Yankee Candle scent, and a few rose petals. The mixture equals Bliss in its purest form.

Just so you know, Kathy= no exist. I like the Stabler kids, but sorry, they don't exist either. Nor does the episode Cold. So yeah, pretty A/U.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pregnancy

_**Author's Note**___PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Disclaimer**___ I don't own any of the following material. The characters are a copyright of NBC/ Dick Wolf. The plot's all mine though

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

Bliss can't last forever. Our five beautiful days in paradise were eventually over. Back to New York's worst offenders we go.

After a week or two, we get back into the groove of things. One morning at the precinct I watch Fin pour some coffee into his mug. Then I smell it. The once loved scent now smells vile. I run to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

"Hey Case?" I hear Olivia call.

"Yeah?" I answer as I exit the stall

"You okay?" she asks

"Yeah I've been feeling gross all morning. I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

We leave the bathroom and Elliot gives me that overprotective glare of his. I insist that I'm fine, but I know he's skeptical.

A week later I'm sitting in my bathroom looking at the counter. I'm deep in thought when I hear the door open.

"Case?" He calls.

"In the bathroom" I call back. "Come here"

"Yes? He says from the hallway.

"Okay, so I was 4 days late which I haven't been since I was a freshman so-"

"Late for what?"

"My period Elliot" I say. Jeese he can be dumb sometimes.

"Oh." He says a little shocked and confused.

"Yeah" I reply while trying to read his face. He'll be happy , won't he? After all, we talked about this. He said he wanted kids. "So I decided to take a test. Well, I wasn't going to go off of the word of just one test, so…"

"So?" He asks "Are you…"

I pull him into the bathroom and show him the five blue plus signs. He turns and looks at me. Is he mad? He engulfs me into a huge hug. I hug him back, relieved.

"Casey!" He says excitedly, "We're going to be parents!" Have I ever seen him so excited? I don't think so.

"Yeah, we are" I say with a smile of my own spreading across my face.

The smile is gone the next morning while I violently thrown up.

"Case? I have to get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"yep" I say between barfs. This, I hate. The idea of a little me and Elliot, I love. So I'll put up with it.

I arrive at the precinct with warrant in hand two hours later.

"Good morning all" I say with a bright smile

"Well aren't we peppy" Olivia says. "What got into you?"

"Elliot, I'm guessing" Munch replies, earning him a slap from Fin.

"No", I correct him, "A baby" I say with a huge smile. Elliot and I had decided to tell everyone today when it felt right, and now did.

Olivia almost spit coffee all over her DD5's. "You're pregnant?" She asks. I nod. "Casey! Congratulations!" she says as she gets up and hugs me. Munch and Fin congratulate us, too. Then I get a whiff of Olivia's coffee, and… back to the bathroom I go. The bathroom soon became an often destination of mine, between barfing trips and constant peeing.

_Two Months Later…_

I have an ultrasound today. Elliot and I were going to find out the gender of the baby together, but he got called to a crime scene. I'm fine with that- I knew what to expect when I married him. It's so worth it.

"Alright Mrs. Stabler, are we ready to find out the gender?" My OBG/YN asks. I nod eagerly in reply. After a few moves of the control, she looks over to me.

"Sorry, hun, your baby's curled up nice and snug in there. Unless he or she moves around before he or she is born, we won't know."

"That's okay" I say, a little disappointed. But surprises are fun, so it's fine."

\\\/

"Hey, El, you home?" I call while I open the door.

"Yeah, how'd it go?"

"Baby's curled up so they don't know gender"

"That's ok. We can paint his or her room yellow or green or even red, something neutral"

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "You are just… perfect"

"Yeah, you don't deserve me" he says playfully. I give him a playful slap on the arm. He wraps his arms around the little bump in my stomach.

"Casey Jana Stabler, I will always love you" He says as he kisses me.

"Eww, don't use my weird Czech middle name" I say to him. "Speaking of names, let's talk about some over dinner. I bought those Mexican fajita things they sell down at the international grocery store, and some fresh pineapple shavings to put inside them with the marshmallows. Actually, you might want to make your own dinner" I say with a laugh.

Half an hour later I sit on the couch with Elliot over our separate dinners. We decided to talk boy names first.

"How about… Richard?" Elliot suggests.

"I don't want our kid to be called a dick" I say with a smile. "How about… Matthew?"

"Ehhh, a little over done. Dylan?"

"Maybe… Anthony?" I say blurting out a random name.

"Thanks I forgot how Italian we both are" he says with a wink.

"Ok, ok. So how about…. Peter?"

"Maybe"

We discuss baby names for another hour. In the end, we come up with a list.

"Ok, so if it's a boy, then we name him either Aiden, Collin, Conner, Liam or James." Elliot says. I nod in agreement.

"And If it's a girl, it's either Jane, Bridget, Sophia, Shea, Bree, Kathleen, or Isabelle."

"Yep" he agrees with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Labor

_**Author's Note**___PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to Kiss the Girl54 for reading and reviewing

_**Disclaimer**___ I don't own any of the following material. The characters are a copyright of NBC/ Dick Wolf. The plot's all mine though

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"Sweetheart, PLEASE! Have them call someone else, you can't do this." Elliot begged me.

"Elliot CALM DOWN! I'll be fine!" I assure him

"Casey, you're due in four days and this is a very high stress case!"

"Elliot this might be the biggest case of my career. I've been working on it for over a year. I'm NOT missing this."

"Fine" he says, pissed and defeated.

_**One hour later  
Court steps**_

"Casey, please-"

"Elliot I'm due for court in eight minutes. I love you but I have to go"

"Fine but- wait, were you wearing that when you left the house this morning?"

"No, my water broke so I changed"

"Casey!-"

"Elliot, women can be in labor for days. You're not even supposed to go to the hospital until you're contractions are every 6 minutes. I'm fine, okay?"

"Fine then I guess I'll be sitting in on this case" Elliot says triumphantly. I roll my eyes.

"Today is closing arguments and the jury deliberation. It's not even the stressful part of the trial"

We walk into the courtroom together and I take my seat at the prosecution's table. Everyone is sworn in and things begin to proceed normally when a man walks to the front of the courtroom. I somewhat recognize him. He's been here, along with a few of his other mafia friends, since the beginning of the trial. He walks up to the judge and calmly puts a gun to her head. The court officers go for their guns and tell him to drop his weapon. It is then that they realize it: their guns are missing.

Just then Elliot jumps up-gun drawn- and points it at the first gunman.

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!" Elliot orders. Just then, eight men get up from their seats and draw their guns.

"I don't think you're in a good place to be giving orders, detective" one of the gunmen says.

Just then I feel an arm tug around the top of my stomach. I feel the cold metal on my ear.

"Put your gun down or your wife and your kid die. One bullet and they're both gone. That's the beauty of pregnancy" He says with a smirk.

Elliot slowly raises his arms. He drops the gun and kicks it away, as to the gunman's orders.

"Alright now, everyone against that wall" a gunman says. There are two exits to the courtroom with two gunmen by each. The other five demand the defendant be uncuffed. Then five of then speak in low voices in a small circle. The only parts I could catch were:  
'What the Hell are you doin?'  
'Toni…from behind…idiots'  
'…think it through'

Then the contractions start. It's light, not so bad. Now let's fast forward three hours later. The hostage negotiator has piped up 5 times- no responses yet. By now the contractions are every eight minutes. And getting stronger. I grip Elliot's hand and cringe. We haven't been allowed to talk this entire time.

"Eh, what's wrong with her?" one gunman asks Elliot as he points the gun toward me.

"She's in labor. She needs to get out of here-"

"Shut up! It was I one part question" another gunman yells.

The hostage negotiator comes on again. "Sir, this is Holly again. I was wondering if we could do a simple trade. You let any one person go, and we'll give you something you want. Do you want anything?" she asks.

The gunman smirks. "Gimme 10 large meatball subs from Anthony's and you'll get a juror" He says. By the time my contractions are every 5 minutes- meaning we should be at the hospital- the gunman each have had a soda, a sub, and a bag of chips. So far three jurors have been released. They shot a juror in the foot so the police would push back 20 feet from where they were. It worked.

I grip Elliots hand through another contraction as the gunman says "You. Up. Now." He's looking at Elliot.

"I'm not leaving her. Let another juror go"

"Was I asking you?" he puts the gun to my head again. "Now get out or she's dead" another gunman pushes Elliot out the door. Shit. Now it's me, 6 jurors, and a judge.

_**Olivia's POV**_

I see my partner get pushed out of the courthouse. His arms are up. Two members of the swat team bring him over to the head of operations. Me and Cragen make our way over.

"Elliot!" I call as I rush over to him.

"There's 10 armed members of New York's Italian Mafia. 6 jurors and the judge and Casey. He contractions are every 4 minutes. " he blurts out.

"Casey's in labor?" I ask/ yell.

"Yeah. Not stress induced, her water broke this morning. She didn't want to miss the end of the trial. But now… God I'm stupid! I should have made her stay!" Elliot yells as he looks for something to punch.

"Detective, the negotiator's working on getting her out" The head of operations informs Elliot.

"They won't let her out. She's their vantage point. Their ticket out, somehow" He says with an empty, defeated look.

"she'll be okay, El" I try and assure him. "They'll both be"

Thirty minutes later I see her. Two jurors are helping her down the steps. One juror runs ahead the others. She finds the HO (Head of Operations) and blurts out "They left through a back exit the lawyer told them about so they'd let us go"

"Thank you" Elliot says as he runs to his wife. "Case-!"

"El, every minute. We have to go." She says before she doubles over with another contraction. We and cragen help the two into an ambulance.

"Go!" We order


End file.
